


seven years old

by Mickeyokaela



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Death, Did I mention Sadness?, Gay, I have no idea how to tag, I made myself sad, M/M, Sadness, Song fic, also mostly based off the books, has this been done before?, i feel like i should mention gay, i feel like someone could do this better than me, just another fic talking bout ale's mortality and how he will die and magnus has to live on, seven years old by lukas graham, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyokaela/pseuds/Mickeyokaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>song fix to seven years old by lukas graham </p><p>just Alec going through his life to 'seven years old'</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven years old

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad with grammar and editing so forgive me.  
> i'm also sorry in advance

Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,  
"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."  
Once I was seven years old

“Alexander” Maryse Lightwood stood in the entrance to the library where Alec had been reading. “Go play with your little sister” the young boy put down the book he was reading before walking towards his mother.  
“Alec…” the young shadowhunter stopped walking and looked up at his mother, “you can't read for the whole day and you wont be able to once you get your first rune.” Alec nodded before starting to make his way towards his sister again.  
“Alec….” He turned around again when he reached the end of the hall to see his mother.  
“Your father and I will be going back to Idris soon, you’ll have to look after Isabelle” Alec nodded his head again before watching his mother walk off.

 

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

Alec lay in bed staring into the yellowish green cat eyes of his lover, he never thought before this that he could ever feel this loved or this in love.  
“Alexander, you’re thinking to much” a tan hand lifted to run through his black hair before coming back to rest on his pale cheek.  
‘Sorry’ he mumbled back as Magnus’ thumb start to run against his cheek bone, the warlock leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Alec’s lips.  
“I’m sure you can make it up to me darling” Magnus purred, a smirk playing on his lips as he moved his hands down to grab Alec’s waist, he turned them over so Alec was on top of him.  
The shadowhunter laughed before leaning down to kiss the smiling lips of his boyfriend.

Once I was eleven years old. My daddy told me,  
"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."  
Once I was eleven years old

“-She was beautiful Alec, you have no idea” Alec nodded along as he walked along next to Jace. Alec found it confusing but he just continued listening.  
He didn't understand how Jace found girls so pretty, it was confusing because Alec thought the prettiest person was Jace himself.  
The two boys were walking past the office when they heard yelling “-Why on earth would you tell her?!” Robert Lightwood was yelling, Alec flinched from behind the door.  
“She deserves to know” Maryse’s voice came next, calm and cold and dripping with venom, “so she never makes my mistake.”  
Jace looked confused at Alec who was watching the door “what?! so she’ll be lonely!”  
Roberts voice was loud and Alec wanted so badly to walk away but he could get his body to move, his eyes never leaving the door.  
“Do you want both our kids to be lonely!”

I always had that dream like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory,  
Just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

 

Another arrow hit the target as Magnus walked up behind Alec in the institute, he watched as the younger boy lined up another arrow and fired.  
“Alexander…” Alec froze, the arrow hung loosely as the boy put the bow down and hunched he’s shoulders.  
The warlock moved towards the shadowhunter who tense when he felt a hand on his arm.  
“I’ll never be head of the institute, not like my parents” the voice that left the boy was broken and Magnus felt his heart break. “I can never be who i am or i’ll lose everything and i-“ Alec’s shoulders shook as Magnus tried to hug him.  
Alec flinched away from him before rubbing at his dry eyes “what are you doing here?”  
Magnus eyed him sadly and was about to reply when Jace, Clary and Isabelle walked into the room.

Once I was twenty years old.  
My story got told  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old

It was the first time Alec, Clary, Jace and Isabelle had gone into the hall of accords after coming back from the demon realm. It had been a few days of the group mourning the loss of Simon and Alec awkwardly avoiding Magnus.  
When the four entered the main room it went silent, all eyes in the room, shadowhunter and downworlders alike, turned to look at them.  
Jace smirked while Clary blushed, Isabelle stood tall and proud while Alec tried his hardest to become invisible.  
As they started to make their way inside they heard slow clapping before eventually the room was filled with applauds for the group of kids who ended the war.

I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
'Cause I know the smallest voices. They can make it major  
I got my boys with me at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

 

Alec and Magnus feel into the Lightwood manor, it was late, Alec’s parents were still in the hall of accords, Isabelle was with Clary and Jace, and Magnus and Alec had just gotten back together.  
Magnus pushed Alec up against the door to his room as they kissed, pressed up against each other.  
The warlock kissed the shadowhunter like his life depended on it, for in that moment it did.  
Magnus picked up the blue eyed Nephilim and they both fell to the bed, Alec gazed into Magnus’ cat eyes as the warlock moved his black fringe out of his eyes.  
“I don’t ever want to lose you again” the warlock whispered and Alec leaned up to kiss him again. His reply playing on his lips as they kissed  
‘and you never will’

Once I was twenty years old.  
My story got told  
I was writing about everything I saw before me  
Once I was twenty years old 

Alec moved back in with Magnus after they came back from Idris, he’d still goes to the institute most days to train with Jace or patrol with the rest of them.  
When Simon started remembering Isabelle spent a lot of time at his and Magnus’ apartment so she wouldn't have to face him.  
He was civil with his parents, he would still fight with them and his dad seemed disappointed in him a lot but he didn't want to die after each time he spoke to them, anymore.  
“So what is happening with Steven?” Alec shook his head at his boyfriend; he was lying on the bed with Chairman Meow while Magnus tried on and endless supply of new clothes.  
‘It’s Simon’ the blue eyed boy mumbled as he pat The Chairman “he’s going to Idris in a couple weeks to see if he can survive a rune.”  
Magnus walked out of his closet wearing only rainbow pants “and how does the delightful Miss Lightwood feel about this?”  
“Izzy doesn't want him to leave but at the same time its hard for her when he’s there.”  
Magnus hummed before he crawled over the bed to straddle Alec’s hips “and how are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine”  
“Alexander you did go to a demon realm”  
“Yeah but…so did you!”  
“Yes, but darling, I am half demon” Magnus flipped them over so Alec was now on top much to Chairman meows distaste.  
“One does not usually come back form there okay, sweetheart”  
“Im fine Magnus.”

Soon we'll be thirty years old,  
Our songs have been sold  
We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old 

 

Alec stood in front of a mirror in his and his husbands home, he stared into his reflection. He looked old, his hair was still black and he didn’t have any lines but he didn’t look the way he did when he first meet Magnus.  
“Darling?” he turned to see the warlock leaning against the entrance to the bathroom watching with a sad expression.  
Alec turned away from the mirror as he went to make his way out the door “did you put Max to bed?”  
He felt Magnus grab his arm and then he was looking up into yellowish green cat eyes.  
“Alexander, sweetheart, you do know how absolutely stunning you are” no, Alec didn’t know but he wouldn’t tell his love that. So he smiled up at Magnus, Put a hand at the back of his lover’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

I'm still learning about life  
My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother I'm still sorry 

“Dad, why did you call me Max?” Alec stopped walking around the room to turn to look at his little blue son sitting on his father’s bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, looking down at his son.  
“Well you’ve heard about the great war-“”Yeah! Uncle Jace and Auntie Izzy like to tell me stories, you guys saved the world!”  
Alec let out a laugh at his son before sadness filled his blue eyes “well before the war started me and your Auntie Izzy had another sibling.”  
Max looked up at his father confused  
“During the war, before the fighting actually started, we meet this boy named Sebastian. We found out later that his name was actually Jonathan and he was Valentine’s son and Auntie Clary’s brother.”  
Max looked confused at the sadness that the story was causing his father but continued listening.  
“Before the fighting started Sebastian showed us who he really was by killing me and Izzy’s little brother; Max.” Max looked sad as he hugged his dad, he didn’t noticed the tears falling from his dad’s blue eyes. 

 

Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
Remember life and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month

 

Alexander had just turned sixty, His sons Max and Raphael with him; Max not having aged a day after nineteen and Raphael in his late thirties. Magnus was beside him, still looking the same, if not sadder, from the day they meet.  
He knew he was lucky, most shadowhunters didn’t reach sixty, Clary didn’t, it’s been two years since they said goodbye to her.  
Alec knew he should thank every day he was with his family but each day he saw his now grey hair, his old face, his dull blue eyes, he couldn’t help but hate his mortality.  
And with each day Magnus grew to hate his immortality more and more, he knew he was lucky to still have Alexander but each day grew closer to losing him.

Soon I'll be sixty years old,  
Will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?  
Soon I'll be sixty years old

Alexander Lightwood died at age sixty-three and it wasn’t some grand shadowhunter death. No he died a very mundane death, warm in bed next to the love of his life after a day with his brother and sister and Simon, a day with his love and his family.  
No one saw Magnus for days until the funeral, there they saw the warlock; closes to the fire.  
He wasn’t in his usually colourful outfits and he had no makeup or glitter, he stood in black shoes, black pants and a black jumper that look extremely like those Alec use to wear as a teen.  
He stood there, not crying or speaking, until the flames died down and all that was left was ash. He stood there even after the ashes of his love were taken to the silent city, to a place he could never visit.  
He stood there even when Isabelle, Jace and even Simon walked over to join him; they didn’t speak, they just stood and cried for losing another friend, another brother, another love.

Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,  
"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."  
Once I was seven years old 

Alec never wanted to be lonely, he use to think because of the fact that he liked boys he would be lonely all if life; if he ti=old he lose everyone, if he didn't he'd lose himself.  
So he started to spend all his time with Izzy and when Jace came he joined the two. Until Alec was eighteen he only had two friends and after that he had five more people he loved.  
He’d loved and he lost but now he had people who’s stay to the end and he wouldn’t never leave them.  
He had his brother and sister, friends and Magnus and he knew he’d never be lonely. 

Once I was seven years old


End file.
